


i know there’s somewhere better ‘cause you always take me there

by brittyelaine



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: She looks up at him, her hand settling on his chest, and then his neck, her fingers brushing his jaw. “I love you.”Jake huffs, a smile tugging at his lips. “I love you, too, babe.”“And I love us.”“I love us, too.”“But…” She pauses, and Jake watches her face as she tries to choose the right words. “Things are going to be different…”





	i know there’s somewhere better ‘cause you always take me there

**Author's Note:**

> I’m way behind, but I just finished season 5, and I am obsessed with their love. They’re so beautiful and pure and Jake is so supportive and amazing and I just have a lot of feelings. 
> 
> This is my first B99 fic, but there may be more in the future. We shall see! 
> 
> Title is a line from “Take Me Home” by Jess Glynne
> 
>  
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr!

Amy’s on the couch when Jake steps in the door, and he has to take a moment to appreciate it — to appreciate how adorable his wife is. It’s been nearly a year, and he wakes up every day in complete awe of the fact that Amy Santiago is his wife. He wonders if he’ll ever come to terms with it. He hopes not. 

Her legs are curled up beneath her, her arms folded on the arm of the couch, her head resting atop. She looks peaceful and happy, the way she always does when she sleeps. Probably dreaming about binders and crossword puzzles. The thought puts a smile on Jake’s face. 

He hangs his keys on the hook beside the door and ventures toward her as he shrugs out of his jacket. He holds his badge against his chest as he leans down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead, and he smiles when she whines, stirring from her sleep. “Hey, babe,” he whispers, brushing a lock of soft dark hair away from her face. It’s late, he knows. Far later than he was meant to get home, but the interrogation took a lot longer than he’d expected. The perp had had a lot more resolve and a whole hell of a lot more loyalty than Jake had anticipated. Jake feels bad he’d missed an evening with Amy, but if anyone understands, it’s Amy. 

“Hi,” Amy whispers, aimlessly reaching for him, her eyes still closed. Her hand settles on his chest, and he wraps his own around it. “Everything go okay?”

“Yeah.” He pulls off his badge, tossing it to the coffee table, and sets his gun beside it. He settles on the couch behind her, wrapping his arm around her to pull her as close as he could. He buries his face in her hair and breathes in deep. She used the shampoo he likes — something about mangos and breezes, he can’t remember. He just knows the smell always reminds him of her. 

“Jake?”

“Hmm?”

“I need to tell you something.” She shifts and turns a little less gracefully than she intended, he’s sure, but he loves it. It’s so endearing, it makes his heart ache. She looks up at him, her hand settling on his chest, and then his neck, her fingers brushing his jaw. “I love you.”

Jake huffs, a smile tugging at his lips. “I love you, too, babe.”

“And I love us.”

“I love us, too.”

“But…” She pauses, and Jake watches her face as she tries to choose the right words. “Things are going to be different…”

Jake’s brow draws together, his grip on her waist tightening. His heart is racing, and he takes a deep breath. “What… whaddya mean?”

Again, he watches as she tries to choose her words, as if what she’s about to say must be done so delicately. “I’m…” She huffs, and swallows hard. “Jake, I’m pregnant.”

The confession hangs between them like a blinding neon sign, and Jake is dumbfounded. He can’t think straight. Words, what are words? “I…” He starts and stops, not sure what he’d trying to say. “I’m gonna be a dad?”

Amy’s eyes are filled with tears as she nods in confirmation. 

Jake huffs a laugh, tears welling in his eyes. “Ames,” his voice is rough and shaky, so much emotion coursing through him. “That is amazing. I love you so much.”

Amy’s eyebrows shoot up, and though she looks happy, she also looks taken aback. “It is?”

“Hell yeah, it is. Ames, I love you. You’re my dream girl. Being married to you is the most amazing thing ever... And this is even more amazing. I want a life with you. I want kids with you. A tiny little person that we made… It’s _incredible_.”

She looks awestruck, and her mouth falls open in surprise. “That was so beautiful, Jake.”

Jake scoffs. “Were you expecting me to be pissed?”

“No, I was expecting something more like,” she lowers her voice in a poor imitation of him. It’s adorable. “Noice. Toit.”

“First of all, I don’t sound like that. Second of all,” he leans in to kiss her softly and grins as he pulls back to meet her eyes. “Looks like I can still surprise ya after all.”


End file.
